MLP: Alternate Crossover
by blusonia069
Summary: Years after the Equestrian Sun and Moon War, peace has come, but not to the Elements. Summoning the Mane 6 from an Alternate Dimension, thinking to Cosmic Star that they have been revived back to life, an old evil sprung as King Sombra returns; Princess Luna has been kidnapped and making a never-ending Eclipse. Join Cosmic Star as she discovers her dark past with an old friend


Chapter 1: Dimensional Change

In the land of Equestria, and in the heart of Canterlot to Ponyville rules our Princesses, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and of course from the library of Ponyville sleeps Princess-  
Pinkie Pie: TWILIGHT SPARKLE! WAKE UP!  
Shrieked out of bed, Twilight fell and covered her chest to stop the the pounding heart, huffing and puffing, her heart slowed downed, then sigh of relief. Getting up from her awake of the the pink pony's outburst,  
Twilight: *sigh* Good morning, Pinkie Pie. What's the shout about? The pink pony sat down and took a deep breathe,  
Pinkie Pie: It's the map of all of Equestria, something is wrong with it and something nuts is happening to it me, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy are all waiting for you come and take a look because we think you can fix it...*gasp*  
Out of breath, and in a amazing short story of 5 seconds flat, Twilight felt her mind totally blank, but understanding that something that it could be another friendship mission, although its been a while since the last friendship mission.  
Twilight: Alright, Pinkie, lets go see what is up then.  
Pinkie Pie: Right! Lets go! ,  
and they both dashed away to the Castle of Friendship to find out...

 **Meanwhile in another Universe...**

At a glorious night, Princess Luna stand at the balcony of the Canterlot Castle, she enjoyed the breeze as the soft, gentle winds blows in her and her mane, until the door creaks open.  
Luna: Who goes there, fair pony? as walking out of the shadows was Cosmic Star as she smiles at Princess Luna and the giant moon behind her.  
Luna: Oh, its you Cosmo.  
Cosmic: Sorry Luna, I didn't mean to, or sorry-,  
(she slowly bowed her head down...) I should've knocked.  
Luna: *giggles* That is okay, this isn't your first time actually coming here without a knock you know. What brings you here, Cosmo?  
Cosmic wanted to say something without worrying about Luna and Celestia, but she stayed calmed and told her the harsh news.  
Cosmic: Its the Elements...its-its...Celestia.  
Luna's smile slowly went to a frown, with a shock in her face, and a tear from Cosmic Star, she speak more about Princess Celestia.  
Cosmic: She's getting sick, Luna, and Nurse Tenderheart couldn't see what is making her sick, but when I look at the Elements and I feel what it was, but I'm sure for certain if its the work of-  
Luna stopped Cosmic Star's sentence, and they both walked to Celestia's room; seeing Nurse Tenderheart face, Cosmic Star excused her out of the room, and Luna coming upon her beloved elder sister looking as she is wilting like a flower, she mane slows down with a faded colors, Luna looked devastated, but as calm she could be, she put a hove to her sister,  
Luna: Stay strong my sister, Cosmo and the others will find someway to heal you.  
Like in a coma, Celestia didn't move and was sound asleep; as for Luna, finished with Celestia, she head towards Cosmic and hugged her and softly sobs.  
Cosmic: I know its tough, but I will not give up on her, she's not finished yet.  
Luna: *wiped a tear* *sniffed* I hope so, too, Cosmo. Be sure to fine anything, any cure you can find to help my sister.  
Cosmic nodded and she ran out of the room leaving Luna behind with Celestia.

 **In the Friendship Castle on Twilight's Universe...**

Gathered, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash waited for Pinkie Pie's and Twilight Sparkles' arrival. But impatient, Rainbow Dash looks at the map and played with it.  
Rainbow: *groans* When are they coming!? Its feels like we been here for days now.  
Applejack: Now just wait a little longer, Rainbow Dash, I'm sure Pinkie Pie is coming here right about-  
Exploded the doors open, Pinkie Pie bursts in with a loud greet  
Pinkie Pie: WE'RE HERE!  
Applejack: *sigh* Its about time, Pinkie Pie, where Twilight?  
Pinkie Pie: Oh, she should be coming right about now.  
Huffing from her run to catch up with Pinkie Pie, Twilight came in just in time as she walked over the the table with every-pony attended.  
Twilight Sparkle: Alright girls, what seems to be the problem here?  
Applejack: Well for starters, its something about Ponyville that seem to be changing, but the Sweet Apple Acres still looks the same.  
Pinkie Pie: Except, Applejack's cutie mark is not present, only we see a statue of Applejack.  
Rarity: Uh, and the fashion boutique has been turned else, I mean I see artworks in there along with some new fashion designs that looks interesting has came to be.  
Fluttershy: And the forest has a huge fountain with me in it just like Applejack's statue.  
Pinkie Pie: And, finally, the Bakery shop has turned, well its still looks the same, only it has a disk on the sign board.  
Thinking and Thinking, Twilight looked at the map and thought again about what the girls had said about the changes of Ponyville.  
Twilight: So,...its showing us something about the future of Ponyville, but when?  
Spike: Something tells us that this must a friendship mission, but something that has to do with the timeline?  
Twilight: Now that you mention it, Spike. This timeline must of came to be probably...about another 1000 years ago.  
Fluttershy: But where are you at this 1000 years timeline, Twilight?  
Twilight: Yeah, that is a good question, Fluttershy, but I don't know, but it has to do something with the Elements of Harmony.  
Rainbow: Ok, so we see that this a timeline that not even the six of have lived and only Princess Celestia and Luna and even Cadence are still rulers-  
Twilight sparked with an idea, just before Rainbow Dash said another word.  
Twilight: Rainbow Dash! That's it! I didn't even say that Princess Candace and my brother Shining Armor are still around during this period but we can soon figure that out.  
Rainbow: And how, now Twilight?  
All except Rainbow: By looking at the Elements of Harmony!  
Applejack: Well how about that, the elements can tell about our fates.  
Fluttershy: Or maybe Discord is messing with those elements, just change so much of the map.  
Rarity: And how could Discord can do such thing, if he was a trusting friend to us?  
Twilight: Just because Discord is a "trusting" friend, doesn't mean he is doing this by accident, but for attention.  
Pinkie Pie: So what are we waiting here for!? Lets go see Discord and the Elements!  
They all nodded and ran out to see the Harmony Tree.

 **Chapter 1 End**


End file.
